Hitchhiker
by Fabina4190
Summary: "uh, F-Fabian Rutter." He stuttered.  "Nice to meet you, F-Fabian Rutter." Nina laughed as she realized he was giving her butterflies. If only she knew she had the same effect on him. "I'm Nina Martin." Rated T because of teenage stuff. Bit Fluffy. AU!
1. How Old Friends meet New Friends

_-With Nina-_

"Nina, please don't go!" Amber yelled from behind Nina as she watched her best friend run back to the cabin. Nina whirled around to face her.

"Amber, I hate him! I don't want to be here while that…Scum is here!" She yelled.

"He deserves losing you but I don't! Please, can you stay for me?" Amber pleaded with a puppy dog face with tears.

"Y-" Nina started but sighed. "No."

"At least let me help you pack." She said walking beside her.

"Fine…"

_- Fabian-_

"No, Joy, I've given you too many chances!" Fabian yelled at the girl chasing him.

"Fabes, I'm sorry! We can work this out!" She cried

"N-No, we can't!" He knew he was lying. "We're over!" He said sprinting to their cabin.

He locked the door behind him as he ran in. Joy would have to go to the reception building and get another key. By the time she would unlock the door, he would be long gone.

"This is going to be SO romantic!" Fabian mocked in a high pitched voice as he absentmindedly threw the clothes he had unpacked back into his suitcase. "Yeah, more like she cheats on me with another guy."

_- Nina-_

"And he hooked up with a girl he met at the bar last night!" Nina yelled angrily. Amber nodded but stayed silent.

"I mean, Mick wouldn't do that to you!" Nina continued. "He wouldn't, right? If he has, I will beat my cousin's-"

"No, he hasn't Nina but…" Amber paused wondering if Nina would hate her. "Eddie and you were never dating." Nina looked blankly at her best friend.

"But we hooked up and-"

"Nina, he went farther with the girl at the bar! He is a git anyway! What, so you guys have made out! I made out with Alfie last year!" Amber yelled. Nina was so appalled she grabbed her suitcase and ran out of the cabin, heading to the parking lot.

"How are you going to get home?" Amber bellowed, running as fast as she could to catch up.

"I'll...I'll," Nina looked towards Amber and yelled, "Hitchhike!"

"Nina," Amber said as she reached Nina. "You promised you would stop! At least take a bus."

"No, now let me go Amber." Nina said as she left Amber standing alone in the cold.

_-Fabian-_

Fabian put his suitcase in the trunk of his car muttering curses under his breath.

"AH!" Someone screamed. He whipped around to see a young woman trip and fall onto her knees into the small amount of snow.

"Hey, are you okay?" Fabian said kneeling next to the injured girl. When she looked up, he noticed deep brown eyes that looked as sad as he felt inside.

"Y-yeah, my knee just stings a little." She said as she pulled herself up. Fabian looked at the knee and saw the blood trickling down onto the snow.

"Would you like to come here for a minute? I have a first aid kit in my car." He said motioning toward it.

"Yeah, for a second I guess." She sat down on the seat behind the driver and he grabbed the kit.

"So, where are you from" He asked getting the alcohol ready to dab.

"America, obviously, but I live in Liverpool right now. And you?"

"I live in Liverpool also." He said dabbing her leg. She cringed.  
>"Sorry, I got to disinfect it." She nodded. "Are you in college?"<p>

"Yeah, I'm studying for an English degree but I really want to be a musician." Nina said shocking herself. She had only told Amber that.

"Me too." Fabian said finishing putting the bandage on. "I actually play the guitar."

"That's cool; I would really want to learn."

"Maybe I could teach you sometime." Fabian smiled at her.

"Yeah, I would love that…Did I catch your name?"

"No, uh, F-Fabian Rutter." He stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, F-Fabian Rutter." Nina laughed as she realized he was giving her butterflies. If only she knew she had the same effect on him. "I'm Nina Martin."

"So, how are you getting home?" He asked changing the subject quickly.

"Not sure really; I think I was going to hitchhike."

"Are you insane?" Fabian said quickly but noticed the hurt in her eyes. "I mean, it's dangerous. I can give you a ride if you want."

Nina smiled. "I would like that." As Fabian put her suitcase in the back, Nina texted her cousin Mick.  
>'Hitching. I'm fine. Met some guy our age. Fabian Rutter. Txt you when I'm home. Shud take bout 2 hours. Bye. P.S. Tell Amber it isn't her fault I left.' She closed her phone and jumped in the passenger seat with a stranger.<p>

_-Amber-_

Amber sulked back to the cafeteria and found Mick and Eddie eating. The difference was that Eddie was fuming and Mick looked in paradise with his steak.  
>"She's gone." Amber mumbled. Mick's head shot up from his plate.<p>

"What do you mean, 'gone'."

"She left." Amber said as she held in sobs. "Probably going to end up dead!"

"Not likely." Eddie said as Amber gave him a glare.

"He means that her ride is from Fabian Rutter. Remember him?"

Amber thought for a moment. "No, not really."

"Let me jog your memory…" Mick said as he took a sip of his 'root beer' even though Amber knew it was bud light.

*Flashback*

"Nice job, Amelia. Next up…" Ms. Valentine looked at her clipboard that said the grades for the kids in her 10th grade class. "Fabian Rutter."

A thin average sized brunette boy shyly got up and stood in front of the class.

"W-world war o-one was-was a very h-hard time-"  
>Some fake coughed, "Stutter Rutter." The teacher glared at the jock but the boy continued speaking.<p>

After class, everyone went to their lockers. Amber and Mick walked out into the hall hand in hand and Mick was appalled. Almost immediately, a couple of rugby jocks started to push Fabian around.

"Hey stop it!" yelled a petite brunette girl who was a cheerleader with Amber.

"Hey guys, leave the kid alone!" Mick yelled at the guys. Even though he was a 10th grader, he was still co-captain of almost all the sports teams. The boys walked away laughing.

"Thanks for that, if you need anything just let me know." Fabian said quietly. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Joy staring at him longingly but Patricia, a petite but feisty gothic punk, pull her away. **(A/N: Long description for Patricia! Hehe!)**

"Well actually, Amber and I aren't the best students in the world…maybe you could tutor us?" Mick asked.  
>"Yeah, I won't be able to do table tennis and cheerleading if I don't get a least a B on my midterm." Amber added.<p>

"Yeah, how about…" Fabian thought for a moment. "After school today."  
>The couple looked at each other and nodded.<br>"That would be great!" Amber said cheerfully.

"Alright, see you then!" Fabian said as he walked away smiling.

The thing the 15 year olds, and 14 year old Amber, didn't know was that this would transform into a friendship…a friendship that separated only when high school was over.

*End Flashback*

"You remembered that but couldn't remember where my bag was!" Amber screeched forgetting about Nina and the crowded cafeteria for a moment.

"I was drunk when I brought it in, sorry." Mick mumbled, taking a bite out of his huge cheeseburger."

"Well, I guess she's alright. Fabian wouldn't hurt a fly." Amber smiled as she took a bite of her salad.


	2. How's the weather out there?

**Okay, just want to start off by thanking: **Naza-Pazz, Mystery Angle, Nobody Knows But Me, mbj2323, Clove15, Acsprincess, LunaSibuna!  
><strong>And a special thanks for:<strong> Ginger-drake14 for being the first reviewer!

**You reviewers help make my writing better, give me more confidence, and tell me your opinions. Thank you!**

_-Nina-_

Nina stared out the window in a daze. She began to think about how she met Mick falling into a daydream.

*Daydream*

"Hey, are you Nina." Asked a woman with long blonde hair.

"Yes, I'm Nina." A smaller and squeaky voiced 8 year old, Nina, said.

"I'm Rebecca Campbell, your new mom." Nina's eyes flashed a look of sadness. "Well, guardian, like a guardian angel on Earth."

Nina smiled and answered, "I'd like that."

"Is this the American? Let me see her, let me see her!" A scruffy 9 year old, Mick, said running over to his mom. He studied Nina like she was a new animal at the zoo.

"Yes, Mick, this is Nina; Your new sister." Mick tilted his head.

"Mum, she seems more like a cousin to me!" Nina laughed. "Yeah, Cousin Nina!" Mick continued liking the attention.

"Hi, Cousin Mick!" Nina yelled as the two kids laughed innocently.

*End daydream*  
>_-Fabian-_<p>

"You okay?" Fabian asked looking over at Nina who looked sad.

"Y-yeah," Nina said coming back to reality. "Just thinking about stuff."  
>"What kind of stuff?"<br>"Relationship stuff." Immediately Nina frowned as her happy memory of meeting Mick turned into her recent memory with Eddie.

"What happened?"  
>"My boy- My friend hooked up with some girl at the bar."<br>"I bet I have worse." Fabian added and Nina smirked.

"What?"

"My girlfriend cheated on me last night."

"Oh, wow…that beats me. What happened?"  
>"Well, she stayed at the bar and I went back to the cabin since I had been there the previous night with her. I brought her purse and found her making out with someone. I was shocked and threw her purse in the snow and went back to the cabin. When she didn't come back that night, I went to the café in the morning and she was drinking coffee. I confronted her, and she didn't admit it. Then I went back to the cabin, packed my bags, and left her there."<p>

"Wow, that's-" Nina paused as a phone rang.

"That's mine. Can you answer it? It might be my ex-girlfriend." Although Fabian didn't know what him and Joy were at the moment.

_-Patricia-_

"So, Fabian just left?" Patricia asked as she watched her best friend sob.

"Y-yeah, our-" Joy let out a loud sob, "his car is gone."

"He'll probably come straight back here. Don't worry." Patricia said trying to stop her drama queen of a best friend to stop crying. Patricia and Joy knew the only reason they clicked was because Patricia didn't have many emotions and Joy…she was an emotion of her own.

"So guys," Alfie screeched as he ran in the room, "Fabian just talked-"

"Fabian used to love to talk to people!" Joy sobbed.

"So…" Alfie continued on, "Fabian just talked to Amber and told her that he is on his way back to Liverpool…sort of." Joy cried out in angst and collapsed dramatically on the ground.

_-Alfie-_

"Maybe we should call a doctor?" Alfie suggested to Patricia as she sighed at her best friends.

"No, she'll be fine, she-"

"No, I won't be fine! I'd rather die without my Fabes!" Joy's muffled scream called out from the floor.

Alfie giggled but received a glare from Patricia.  
>"I have the remedy for this." Alfie said cheerfully heading for the kitchen. He grabbed a gallon of ice-cream from the freezer and heated a large spoon under warm water. Patricia understood what he was doing and managed to get Joy onto the couch. She put on lifetime while Alfie brought over the ice-cream.<p>

"Joy, I promise this will help you heal." Alfie whispered with a sympathetic look. Joy managed to stop most of the tears and smile.  
>"Trixie, may I talk to you outside?" Alfie asked and Patricia nodded.<p>

When the got outside, Patricia blurted out. "He had a girl with him, didn't he."  
>"Well, let tell you what happened…"<p>

_-Fabian-_

Nina picked up the phone and smiled as the person on the other end spoke.

"Amber!" Nina laughed but then her face went serious. "It's your best friend, Nina Martin."

Her smile reappeared as Amber talked on. Fabian remembered trying to get history homework from his friend Amber one night in junior year, but ended up listening to an hour long rant about how water-proof makeup was better than regular makeup.

"Amber!" Nina blushed. She looked over at Fabian, her face getting redder as she handed him the phone. "It's for you." She laughed nervously.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously.

"OMG! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE I STILL HAVE MY ADORKABLE LITTLE STUTTER RUTTER IN MY PHONE! I HAVE NEEDED-" Fabian pulled the phone away from his ear so he wouldn't go deaf by Amber's squealing. "MICK AND I HAVE MISSED YOU SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, **(A/N 10 more so's later…)** SO, SO, SO MUCH!

"I get the point!" Fabian said quickly.

"So…Fabian," He put the phone back to his ear. "Is Nina pretty?"

Fabian's face froze. He couldn't talk for a moment. He thought Nina was the most beautiful person on earth! He thought she was an angel from heaven! The problem was…YOU DON'T TELL AMBER MILLINGTON ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH YOU AND A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP…but he did anyway.  
>"…yeah." He whispered.<p>

"I'll call you back!"  
>"Wait, call Alfie and tell him I left for Liverpool and am not coming back!" Fabian yelled urgently.<p>

"Alright." Amber said before hanging up.

_-Amber-_

"Ambs," Mick called from the other room. "Come here."

Amber walked out of the small sitting room to the master bedroom where Mick had been watching TV with the phone still pressed to her ear.

"I'll call you back!" She blurted into the phone

"Wait, call Alfie and tell him I left for Liverpool and am not coming back!"

"Alright." Amber said hanging up and sitting down so she could listen to the news report.

There was a lead anchorman talking about current events. Some 'crop circles', a huge blizzard getting ready to hit any moment, and someone was mugged.

"Ambs…the blizzard." Mick looked scared for the first time in his life.

"This is a weather alert." Started a weather forecaster. "I advise for everyone to stay inside your house and get off the road as quick as possible. This storm will have very strong winds and freezing temperatures. Power outages are definite tonight, so, be ready. Make sure you have tons of food just in case of any-" Amber shut the TV off.

"Mick, we're safe in this room." She said trying to sooth the boy who had grown pale.

"That's not what I mean." Amber tilted her head in confusion. "Nina and Fabian…they're on their way back to Liverpool. They won't survive if they don't find shelter."

Amber whipped out her phone informing Alfie about Fabian and then calling Nina.

**(Author's babble)  
><strong>This is inspired by a book I read but I can't tell you what happens just yet. I forgot the name though…

So yeah…Jerome and Mara are dead. Yep, they just died because…Hm…they got eaten by leprechauns. RIP Jara. Okay, just kidding but they'll be apart of some sort of search.

I really want to finish this story and I am determined!

**IMPORTANT: My friend gave me OC's so I am taking down the contest. Thank you if you entered but Contests are very hard to do. Sorry times a Google sign! **


End file.
